A Life Lived For Others
by xxGiveItTime
Summary: A time line of Starfox ,explains all mysterous events that occured in Lylat, including the disappearance of James. Based on the life of my character. " I life is not lived unless its lived for others " Will get deep in romance at times! Rated T-TEEN R&R!


_This story is a fan fiction on my Character Celestia so mine!. If you don't like fan made characters don't read. _

_The time line explains every little mystery in the game and starts millions of years before James McCloud is born._

_The story will end after Fox McCloud is retired._

_Starfox Characters Copy righted to Nintendo._

**Prologue:**

When I look back at history I still don't understand they call the Andross war,Lylat wars.  
It floors me and Peppy and Fox can explain it to me for days. The reason being is this, Ive seen a million  
life times of wars and fought almost every single one of them. Lylat wars was not comparable to the very first war  
in Lylat, no, there was no mad scientist trying to gain control over Lylat. There was a rivalry which caused  
not only the course of my life to change, but the entire Lylat System's destiny. I know for a fact if it never happened, nothing would be the same.

I walk down the streets of Corneria once again this time not wanted for weaponry or being accused of killing somebody.  
I walk along side my new friends, well family, the StarFox team. Being photographed around every corner, and seeing our  
faces on every news paper and magazine, I felt a hand reach for mine, it was Falco's whom I had fallen in love with. He in  
return had fallen in love and news spread about it all over Lylat. The Top headlines  
were ' The hot new Starfox Member saves Lylat' & ' Falco's new hot lover. Will it work out?' Although Falco didn't care to read them I did.

It was a bright warm sunny day on Corneria and we were being honored for saving Lylat once again.  
This time they wanted to know about me, my story on how I had risen from the ashes. I think personally  
everyone was more excited because the Mr. Solo-ace-pilot had finally found his true love. As I look around  
at the smiling-glowing faces eager to find out whether or not I was in fact a million years old and only looked 22.  
I walked up the microphone and told my story.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

It's as if my punishment is never going to end. I can still feel the magic flowing through my veins as the  
enchanted whitch transforms me into my rechid scaly form, to last for many millennium. Why was I the only  
one being punished for the cause of great war? The Empress of the Telepathic ones is as just to blame as I, the leader of the Changeling's.  
I kneel down in agony, clenching my fists in pain, feeling the wings grow behind my back, seeing my turquoise feathers disappear and turn  
into scales that frightens me. Looking into the water to see my reflection I weep, I am no longer who I was. Wings fully expanded with  
glowing gems covering them. When I look up from shame she stares me right into the eyes and says " You have so much to learn young  
one, I only did this for the greater of good. The others will be punished as well, but you, you have a brighter future than the others. I have  
transformed you into a dragon because it is the strongest creature in the universe. You have every power possible. How his this a punishment  
you ask? Simple, you will live for many millennium, watching everyone you love or loved die." I look up with tears in my eyes, " I didn't do  
anything that horrible to deserve this!" I scream. "I see your future Celestia, you are not meant to live in this time. Your destiny is to rid the  
Lylat of evil, when your task is completed I will appear again and transform you back. Take heed Celestia, if you are to fall in love before your  
task is completed you will have to sacrifice everything, to be with them. You will be lonely Celestia, when you find the true one you will know."  
A breeze comes across the valley we are standing in I gaze back into the water for another look. _What have I done?_ I thought to myself.  
"How long do I have to wait..." I asked but all I got in response was silence. She vanished, the only thing I can see or hear is the wind  
whispering by my ear. I gaze up at the stars looking for the answers, what was I going do to for more than a million years?

Time passes and the war between the two rivalries has ended. The Telepathic people were vanished to a planet called Cerinia never to  
return to Lylat again. I cant seem to find any trace of my kind anywhere in the universe, assuming I am the last. I watch my world change  
over thousands of years, at a time where none of the planets were connected. Neither of the inhabitants on these planets knew there  
was other living life out there,yet. The people who triumphed over the hard times were truly gifted, it made me realize how much I started  
to rely on my powers to get by. I am lonely though, I am not allowed to show myself unless circumstances change over time of course.

During a warm spring dawn I found my self on Corneria when a young blue jay discovers me in his field. "WOW! I real live  
Dragon. OHH SOO COOL!" he merely jumped for joy when his parents came out slow and steadily frightened for their safety, after  
all dragons were not something you see everyday. I approached them softly and slowly so I wouldn't scare them off , I intended no  
harm after all. I lowered my neck and face down and talked to them softly, " I mean you no harm, I was just passing through thats  
all." I whispered. The fear was completely washed off and a smile streaked upon their faces. The male with darker feathers approached  
me slowly and started to speak. "We apologize for being a bit rude." he smiled. " Do stay though, you are welcome here to stay in our  
barn. Its just so fascinating, we thought dragons were legend or myth." I looked over at the barn, you could tell these people were starting  
to develop their own technology. Against the barn wall was some farming tools made out of stone and wood and a device with wheels to  
move things from one place to another I guessed. The barn was made out of wood as well but had a stronger structure to it. The female blue  
jay still clinging to her son spoke to me, " If you want we can keep you secret dear." She said softly. I was trying really hard not to use my powers  
but I had to figure out what they were like. The male, who I soon found out his name was Rod Maliky, had a tough childhood. He grew up and met  
his wife Esme whom he married and had their son Tod. "Oh its alright ,Ive been in hiding for thousands of years. I'd rather like it if people found out  
about me so I can roam freely." I smiled. "In return for your generous giving, I can give your family protection if needed." They looked at each other  
and spoke softly for a moments and agreed to the deal.

I became very attached to the Maliky family, taking them places that changed their lives forever. They were like my family whom I grew up with  
and loved with every part of me. Word about me and my past spread around the globe like a plague ,it never felt so nice to roam freely. They  
let me go as a please , but I could not abandon them. This was a family type of love, A love I never received when I was younger.

Tod and I would play hide and go seek while Rod and Esme worked the ground for the crops for the coming year. I would go out and catch  
them food on cold winters nights when they ran out. They even remembered my birthday and made me armer for battle. The armer was made  
out of Cornerian gemstone, which is almost impossible to breakthrough.

I was flying home one winters night when I saw a flickering waves of light coming from the hill I lived on. I quicky flew back home when  
I realized the light was fire. I panicked, I hoped they were still alive. I quickly put a barrier around me and walked through the blazing house, I yelled  
for them but nobody answered. I shrunk myself so I could get in further. Walking into what was the family area, I saw my family was murdered. Lying  
there helplessly bleeding everywhere with what looked like stab wounds. The first emotion I felt was hatred, who would do such a thing to a nice family  
who had no enemies. Failure was the second thing I felt, the protection I promised they never received. I felt myself fall into a sorrow which would fill my mind forever.

I was concentrating hard to bring them back but I was too late to bring any life back into them. I fell into deep despair, swearing I  
would kill the people who murdered them. I found a trail of foot prints leading to a nearby village I made myself invisible so nobody  
would see me. I walked by a window that was wedged by what looked like a book and I saw a Zebra waving his hands in the air as a  
crowd listened. I put my face right up to the window as I listened, " We wanted the Dragon and they refused to give her up! That dragon  
is the ultimate weapon! Better than any of our spears or bows! We need to capture her while she is sleeping.." The crowd rumbled inside  
the tiny shack and those were all the words I needed hear. I kept myself invisible and I fled Corneria. Even though I felt as if I was leaving  
a part of me there I had to move on, they would have wanted me to.

I flew around Lylat like a lost baby, full of despair and hatred I roamed to Fichina. Fichina was a colder climate compared to Corneria,  
Although I was too upset to even care. I felt no hope or love anymore, depression hung over me for years. Not wanting to live another  
moment of my lonely existence, I froze myself into a crystal hoping it would make the time pass a little faster.

– _Comments anybody? Yeah I like my commas!&& Don't worry She's will be out, she's in a deep sleep, She cant break out on her own though. __**HINT**__.... Time will fly and she will be broken out when James McCloud is born..._


End file.
